The Favor
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Lucifer needed a favour and the only person that could help him was the down and out exorcist John Constantine.


_**Author's note -**_ Well, well, well what have we hear, John Bloody Constantine! He's been bothering me for MONTHS and now he finally makes an appearance. Thank you Johnny. I crossed this over with Lucifer as they have met before in the comics and who would love to see Tom Ellis and Matt Ryan on screen together?!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **WolfWoman86 -** Thank you for helping me!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

The lift opened and smoke billowed out from a freshly lit cigarette. John stepped out all arrogance and trench coat. His maroon tie sloppily tied loosely around his neck. A smirk playing at the left side of his mouth meeting the dark eyes of none other than Lucifer Morningstar.

"I assume it's alright to smoke in here," he asked, his 'r's' rolling as only Constantine could, taking another drag from the lit cylinder.

"Of course," Lucifer purred lighting up as well, "Drink," he asked blowing out the first drag going to the bar.

"Thought you'd never ask," John smiled moving closer to the Devil.

Lucifer looked at the man, he knew who John Constantine was. Anyone who had been in Hell had heard of the exorcist and his skills and of course what happened to that poor girl. Tragically there was nothing Lucifer could have done even if he was in Hell. Morningstar tilted his head, "You aren't how I pictured you. I thought you had dark hair and were American."

John chuckled taking a sip of whisky, "I thought you were blonde."

"Touché," Lucifer laughed.

"So tell me, what in all of Hell could the Devil want from an exorcist?"

Lucifer took a long pull from his tumbler, swallowing the liquor somewhat hard, "Right, well, this is actually difficult for me to say," he swirled the amber liquid in the glass, "I," he paused before meeting John's eyes, "need a favor."

There was silence in the room. The Devil needed a favor from John Constantine no less. For once John was speechless. The cigarette between his fingers burnt down to the paper singeing his fingers, "Bollocks," he dropped the butt shaking out his hand. "This is unheard of, Lucifer needing a favor." Constantine paused for a moment if he did this perhaps he could get Astra back. John's brown eyes looked back at Morningstar, "I will help you as much as I can," he paused lighting another cigarette. He took a drag and the smoke spilled from his mouth as he continued, "In return I need your help."

Lucifer shook his head, "I can't help Astra John," he said quietly, "She's gone." There was another beat of silence, this one more uncomfortable. "I will however," he said taking another sip, "Give you anything you desire in return." Lucifer turned to Constantine, "What do you desire John," the Devil's deep brown eyes gazing into the exorcist's.

John stared at Morningstar for a long moment, "To not be a failure," he confessed softly looking away from Lucifer's gaze. Constantine waited for a minute before looking back at the Devil, "Also to be irresistible to the fairer sex," he leaned forward, "Going through a bit of a dry spell," he laughed.

Morningstar laughed with him, "I can't believe that," he stood tossing back the rest of the liquor in his glass, "Look at you," he ruffled the dark blonde hair of the exorcist, "sure you're a bit short but that can't be holding you back _that_ much," he smiled which morphed into a wicked grin, "I'd be happy to end your dry spell."

"Generous aren't ya," John laughed. "About this favor you need?"

"Yes," Lucifer stated going to the wall opposite the bar. He opened his wall safe taking out a wrapped object. He brought the muslin covered object over to John. He set it down on the bar unwrapping it revealing a silver dagger with a silvery white hilt.

The exorcist's mouth dropped, "Is…that…"

"Yes," Lucifer said, "The favor I need from you is to hide this."

John looked confused, "You had it locked away, not safe there?"

Morningstar shook his head, "I have family that wants to use this," his jovial manner turned rather concerned, if his mother or brother got ahold of this there's no telling what they would try to do again. He had to think of the detective and Dr. Martin.

"Say no more, I'm assuming you want me to take this little bauble and hide it somewhere deep and dark where no one dare dwell."

"Exactly," Lucifer wrapped up the blade again, "You should be safe from its effects if you don't touch the actual blade," he paused, "Although Exorcist you might want to cast a spell or five."

"Consider it done," John told him tucking the blade into his trench coat. He finished the glass of whisky, "I'll let you know when it's done."

"I will wait to hear from you," Lucifer said pausing for a moment as Constantine got to the lift doors, "Thank you John," he said sincerely.

"You owe me," John said with a smile as the doors closed.

It was three months later before Lucifer heard from John again. The Devil's mobile rang from a number he didn't know. "Morningstar," he answered.

"It's done," John told him.

"Thank you John," Lucifer told him. "Any time you want to cash in that favor I'll be here."

"You'll be hearing from me," Constantine told him.

"Where did you end up stashing it," Morningstar asked curious.

"Found a couple blokes who look after items like this, they'll keep good care of it. Be seein' ya Devil."

 _ **Author's note -**_ Thank you for reading my little one shot, please take a moment to let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
